Richard Swift (New Earth)
ability to control darkness. His powers were revealed to be a connection to the Shadowlands (or Dark Zone), a dimension of primordial, quasi-sentient darkness which Shade, as well as other characters with similar powers, can channel for various effects. Swift, perhaps due to age, seems to be the most powerful possessor of Shadowland (Dark Zone) given powers. In the far future, Swift masters, through his shadow powers, how to travel to point A to point B practically instantaneously, as well as time travel. *''Darkness Teleportation: ability to travel great distances in short amounts of time, by traveling between Earth and the Dark Zone. *Darkness Constructs: ability to create solid constructs out of shadows. *Shadowland Demon Control: ability to summon and command demonic creatures from the Dark Zone, *Darkness Projection: ability to project darkness *Darkness Force-field: ability to surround himself with a force field. 'Immortality': Swift is an immortal not tied to a type of magic. The only time he lost his immortality was briefly in the second series of Starman, when Simon Culp broke away from him. However, it appears the only way he can lose his immortality is if he loses his shadow, which would require someone from likely the same event back in 1838 meeting up with him (very unlikely). He is highly resistant to attacks of all kinds, and survived a direct bomb fall on top of him, appearing only slightly dazed. | Abilities = | Strength = Swift is able to lift heavy objects such as large stone statues with his shadow | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Cane-Sword | Notes = * The character of the Shade was created by writer Gardner Fox, and expanded upon by James Robinson. | Trivia = * The Shade has appeared in several episodes of the Justice League animated series as a member of the Injustice Gang, and later as part of Lex Luthor's Secret Society. This version of the Shade had more in common with his Golden and Silver Age roots, than the revisionist version of the character as seen in the pages of Starman. Actor Stephen McHattie provided the voice for the Shade. * The Shade was released as part of DC Direct's micro-heroes collection. * James Robinson's interpretation of the Shade may have been influenced by the literary character Arsène Lupin – a gentlemen thief created by French mystery writer, Maurice Leblanc. Although the Shade may be interpreted as a pastiche of Lupin, there is no direct correlation between the two characters. * James Robinson envisioned actor Jonathan Pryce's voice for the Shade's. * James Robinson's interpretation of the Shade and his counterpart in shadow, Culp, from the Charles Dickens novel The Old Curiosity Shop. Judging by Culp's similarity to the book's villain, Quilp, it can be assumed Swift is somewhat based upon the book's Victorian rake who means well, Richard (Dick) Swiveller (note the similarity in the character names). * In DC comics, some of the Shade's 19th century life was used as a basis for his friend Charles Dickens' novel The Old Curiosity Shop. He also helped influence Hans Christian Anderson's tale The Shadow. * In James Robinson's comics, it is revealed the Shade has spoken to the Devil and God. Shade rejected the Devil and threatened he would take over hell. He also met Neron an rejected his offer, insulting the demon in the process. | DC = | Recommended = * Shade #1 * Shade #2 * Shade #3 * Shade #4 Related Articles * Shade cover art gallery * Shade appearances list * Scalphunter * Simon Culp * Spider (Lucas Ludlow-Dalt) * Starman (Jack Knight) * Opal City | Wikipedia = Shade (comics) | Links = * Shade biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe References * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #20 ''(Shade biography page) }} Category:Black Hair Category:Golden-Age Characters Category:Injustice Society members Category:Priority Copy Edit Category:Darkness Manipulation Category:Immortality